Distant Memory
by Fauxiie
Summary: A 16 year old Vlad returns to Stokely where the past catches up with him. Vlad/Robin


Vlad was starving, he needed blood and he needed it now!

He rose from his coffin and stretched, beside him his dad's coffin resided, he didn't want him to wake so zoomed off quietly. These days his dad was the only person he ever saw and he was drowning in his company.

He stopped just down the path before the street of a distant memory. He hadn't been here in two and a half years! But nothing ever changed in Stokely. Towering over the houses that lay before him stood the ruins of the castle he once called home.

Vlad smiled remembering how naïve he was to think that he could ever escape his destiny, but he wished everyday he could return to his former life.

Transylvania was different now he was The Chosen One, everyone feared him and he hated it. No one ever visited him they just sent him letters, being chosen really sucked more than being a Vampire.

Vlad stomach rumbled but Vlad didn't care he was too memorised with the enchanting place where he once belonged and for a few moments felt like a breather.

He walked through the streets, past his old school, past the slayers unchanged caravan and finally past the Branagh household. He stopped to look at it. It too had not changed; all the lights were off so he guessed no one was home.

He looked back up at the castle.

'One look around wouldn't hurt' He thought speeding towards the front doors. He looked up and the dreary castle and touched the front wooden doors. The castle shook slightly as if it was letting Vlad know it remembered him.

He pushed the door opened and stepped inside. What he found was total mess; debris was sprawled all over the floor. He waded his way through to the lounge, which now looked bare. What saddened him was the dust on floor for he knew one pile was Will and next to his ash was another, Ingrid.

The memory that he pushed away most came flooding back, the moment he woke up he watched the demise of his sister by his own mother, who was later sentenced and slain. A single tear slid down his cheek, he was too young to be driven into this hell!

"Geoff me!" Came a cry from upstairs, Vlad wiped the tear and looked up.

Who would be in here?

Vlad crept up listening for the voice.

"Shut it!" Came another voice, they were coming from Vlad's old bedroom.

Vlad barged into the room. He was sure he felt his heart beat as he saw two familiar people looking at him…Jonathon Van-Helsing and Robin Branagh. Jonathon had Robin pinned down on Vlad's old bed, Robin's shirt was ripped and Jonathon's belt was on the floor.

Vlad eyes widened in utter shock as Jonathon leaped off a much relieved looking Robin.

"Who are you?" Jonathon asked folding his arms.

"I'm nobody" Vlad replied trying to take in what he was seeing. "Was he hurting you?" Vlad asked Robin.

Robin looked away.

"I think you should leave!" Jonathon clenched his fist.

Vlad looked at him deeply and Jonathon fell powerless to resist, all of a sudden Jonathon left and Robin looked up confused.

Vlad went over to Robin.

"Was he hurting you?" Vlad repeated gritting his teeth.

"What's it to you?" Robin hissed.

Vlad was taken aback; his friend was pushing him away! He examined Robin, he had bruises all over his arms and face and bite marks on his neck.

"Your safe now" Vlad spoke softly putting a hand on Robin's arm.

"He'll come back" Robin sighed. "He always does!"

"What are you doing here?" Vlad asked looking around his old bedroom which still had his old clothes and items in.

"I…I think I forgot something here" Robin picked up Vlad's purple t-shirt. "Or someone"

Vlad grimaced.

"Why are you wearing a cloak?" Robin asked pointing to it.

"Err- fancy dress party!" Vlad said quickly taking it off and throwing it to the ground.

Robin gave Vlad a small smile.

"I'm Robin" Robin held out his hand.

"I'm…Barry" Vlad took his hand and gave it a little shake.

"Thank you Barry, for what you did, you know, that boy he's an evil thing takes it all out on me in ways you couldn't begin to describe" Robin pulled himself up but almost fell again but Vlad caught hold of him.

"Why don't you sit on the bed and I'll get you a glass of water?" Vlad placed him on the bed and headed downstairs. He finally got the water after about five minutes of trying to find a glass and went back upstairs.

He walked into the room and dropped the glass.

Robin was holding his cape and looking at the name tag, his hands were shaking as he looked up at Vlad with recognition in his eyes.

"You used your name as a trigger?"

Vlad said nothing.

"You left me alone and unknowing! Do you know what he's done to me!?" Robin screamed.

Vlad still said nothing.

"No of course you don't, you left to become something your not, while I was violated!" Robin wept throwing the cape to the ground. "Just go Vlad!"

Vlad went and sat down beside him.

"I had to leave" Vlad sobbed. "And it killed me"

"It killed me too" Robin cried falling into Vlad's arms. "I've been so lost"

"Me too Robin, me too" Vlad tightened his grip on Robin, resting his chin on Robins hair.

Vlad never wanted to leave Stokely, and for now he could stay with Robin in his old bedroom but soon he would have to go back, and that thought ripped him apart his duty came before his heart, he'd become the chosen one to save his family but instead it destroyed them and it destroyed Robin, Robin who he tried hardest to protect.

"_I can't do this_" Vlad whispered letting go of Robin.

Robin looked up and shook his head. "Don't leave me! Take me with you!" Robin said frantically.

"Ican't, I have to go back now before I…" Vlad stopped.

Robin kept shaking his head, he couldn't leave not now, not ever; he needed him. Robin started to hyperventilate.

"Robin calm down" Vlad started to panic as Robin wouldn't stop. "Robin, please your scaring me!"

Robin grabbed Vlad and crashed his lips upon Vlad's. Vlad responded kissing him back with such fierceness but Robin didn't care he just put his fingers through Vlad's hair and gave in to the passion. Vlad pulled away.

"That's why I have to go" Vlad stood up.

"Then at least let me have this night!" Robin pleaded.

Vlad nodded. "Ok, the night is yours, but I'll be gone before dawn!"

With that Vlad rested his head upon Robin chest and lay there without talking. And true to his word Vlad was gone before dawn leaving Robin and the past behind forever.


End file.
